gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MaggotFreakBagSucker/The hunt for the Golden Peyote Plant in GTA V
Hello everyone, and welcome to my first blog post on my new account. Today, Im going to be talking about something that might interest most of your guys (unless you`ve alread heard about it). So, what am I talking about? You might ask, well, it turns out Rockstar games have added in a very special Peyote Plant wich is yet to be found in GTA 5`s story-mode. Im going to give you guys some info, plus Im going to say a theory about how to obtain it and Im also going to leave a link to a youtube video explaining this further with pictures and all that. So, In the most recent GTA 5 update, Rockstar Games have added in a few new achievements, one of them is called: Cryptozoologist wich basicly means that it has to do with creatures that hasnt been proven to exist such as bigfoot and the yeti. Another clue is the description of the achievement itself, wich states: You unlocked all animals for use in director mode...or did you? Yet another clue is the fact that in the game files you can find a sound file titles: Peyote_attract_sasquatch.awc, wich leads us to think this is infact a sasquatch/bigfoot creature that we will be able to unlock once we have figured out how. Its called the golden Peyote Plant because of the fact that in the game files, the file is named: Prop_peyote_gold_01.yrd, and if you look at the video, you will se its model as it will appear in-game. Heres the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yz04NDva3QY, This video is not mine, its NoughtPointFourLIVE`s and I do not claim any ownership of any of the things seen in this video. Anyways, so, here`s my theory... First of all, you will obviously have to unlock all the peyote plants we already know of...and then the tricky part comes in... I would suspect it to be near something golden or in someone rich`s backyard. Im not claiming that I got know this, but its just a hunch, knowing Rockstar from the past their normally very direct (and secretive), they do not add in something weird unless it has to do with something simular...wich is why I was guessing someone rich has it near them... Now, I want everyone who has GTA V next gen, including me, to search everywhere after this golden peyote plant. Im also guessing that we need to be in a 100 persent game completion, so if that is the case, Im going to have to wait before doing this as I just started a new game recently and I`m only at 53 % game completion. Anyways, tell me your toughts in the comment section below, ask me anything, come with theories... Its up to you, just say something if theres something on your mind. Anyways, thats it for todays blog post, and I will make sure to notify everyone if I am to find the plant myself somehow, and I hope your would do the same for this whole community. And dont forget to have a great day! Category:Blog posts